granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Vohu Manah Showdown
Vohu Manah Showdown is one of the Rotating Showdowns. It awards items to trade for the Vohu Manah summon. It is preceded in rotation by Cocytus Showdown and followed in rotation by Sagittarius Showdown. It may share a rotation with Sagittarius Showdown during special events, such as 1/2 AP special quests. For New Players Vohu Manah Showdown can be farmed on Hard or Very Hard fairly easily for newer players, allowing them to easily accumulate event items. For newer Earth players, unless you happened to draw a good Earth ATK summon, getting at least 1 copy of Vohu Manah to use as your main summon will be very beneficial. The Tribunal Thunder gun is the only event weapon worth mentioning; it is a decent weapon, due to the Big ATK boost and since guns have naturally high ATK, but newer players will be unable to unlock the level 120 skill as that requires a 4★ uncap, which is extremely material-intensive to perform. Keep any you find, but don't bother with any of the weapons, and don't skill up the gun too much since it may not have a place in your grid later on. As with all showdowns, you can buy 5 s per month, one per day, and you should be able to get enough materials to buy all 5 each month while using less than 250 AP, so it's worth spending the time to farm materials. Quests Found in Quests > Special, there are 4 quest difficulties. Hard= 15 AP, 10-star difficulty rating. *Battle 1 *Boss Battle **'Vohu Manah', Lvl 20 Earth, 3 Charge Diamonds **Charge Attacks |-|Very Hard= 20 AP, 14-star difficulty rating. *Battle 1 *Boss Battle **'Vohu Manah', Lvl 30 Earth, 3 Charge Diamonds **Charge Attacks |-|Extreme= 30 AP, 19-star difficulty rating. *1430 RP, 1582 EXP *Battle 1 **'Coelum Honeybee', Lvl 20 Earth, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Coelum Doorkeeper', Lvl 20 Earth, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Coelum Servant', Lvl 20 Earth, 1 Charge Diamond *Battle 2 **'Coelum Sunshade', Lvl 20 Earth, 1 Charge Diamond **'Coelum Jester', Lvl 20 Earth, 2 Charge Diamonds *Boss Battle **'Vohu Manah', Lvl 50 Earth, 3 Charge Diamonds **Charge Attacks |-|Maniac= 50 AP, 25-star difficulty rating, can only be completed 2 times per day. *2060 RP, 2181 EXP *Battle 1 **'Dust Skim', Lvl 30 Earth, 2 Charge Diamonds **One of the two following enemies: ***'Lavavian', Lvl 30 Fire, 3 Charge Diamonds ***'Mimic', Lvl 30 Earth, 1 Charge Diamond **'Beetle', Lvl 30 Earth, 1 Charge Diamond *Battle 2 **'Abyssal Worm', Lvl 50 Earth, 3 Charge Diamonds ***Charge Attacks: ??? - big Earth damage to one ally. *Battle 3 **'Ruination Gargoyle', Lvl 40 Earth, 1 Charge Diamond **'Death Camel', Lvl 40 Earth, 4 Charge Diamonds *Boss Battle **'Vohu Manah', Lvl 75 Earth, 3 Charge Diamonds **Charge Attacks ***''Divine Immortality'', Earth damage to all allies, inflict and , gain (20,000) Drops Harder difficulties have more floors before reaching Vohu Manah, but there is a higher chance to receive more and rarer drops. Event Shop The event shop sells the Vohu Manah summon and Earth weapons. Items restock with higher costs when sold out. Category:Special Quest